Reunions
by Audrey Julianne
Summary: Bianca Hart is new to Angel Grove. Does she want to be there? In addition to Bianca and a relative of hers, many first team rangers are returning to town. Why?
1. Kimberly and Bianca

A/N: Okay this is my first power rangers fic, it's probably extremely unrealistic, but I've gotten positive feedback from my friends, so we will see. By the way, most of this is already written out, I've just been too lazy to type it. The first several chapters will be focusing on a former ranger. This one deals with Kimberly and her cousin. After I get through all the rangers I'm including, the story will begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I do, however, own Bianca Hart.

**Chapter One: Kimberly and Bianca**

Bianca Rae Hart sat staring out toward the beach. She was really going to miss Miami. _I really hate her sometimes._ She thought in reference to her older cousin. She couldn't believe that Kimberly was dragging her from her home. She grew up in Miami and had only left to watch her cousin in the Pan Globals ten years before. After Kimberly's eminent victory, she had decided to stay in Florida and moved in with Bianca. The cousins got along, but there was something different about Kimberly. At first, Bianca couldn't put her finger on it. They had been so alike before Kimberly started high school and now Kimberly was more mature. Yes, Bianca was willing to admit she was immature. She didn't care though, she loved her personality and she hated that her cousin had changed so much. Bianca tried to figure out what could have changed her cousin's personality so much in three years.

The day Bianca found out her cousin had been a power ranger was an interesting day.

_"That's it, isn't it?" Bianca asked her cousin._

_"What's it?" Kimberly asked._

_"You being a power ranger, that's what changed you."_

_Kimberly shrugged. Being a power ranger had been part of it, but Tommy alone had changed her in so many ways. During the time she dated Tommy, she had seen so much of her former more shallow self. Granted, she was still shallow, but she had grown up quite a bit since she started dating Tommy. "I don't know, maybe."_

_Bianca rolled her eyes. She missed the old Kim. She began resenting power rangers and everything else Angel Grove stood for. It changed her, in Bianca's opinion, for the worst._

She still held the same resentments she held back then and now she was moving to Angel Grove, more known to her as Hell. She had no way to stop it. Kimberly wouldn't take no for an answer.

_"I'm finished with David." Bianca told her cousin when Kimberly refused to let her stay._

_Kimberly shook her head. "How many times have you said this?"_

_Bianca sighed. "This time is for real." It was, too. Bianca refused to ever have anything to do with David. If only her cousin could see that, maybe just maybe, she would allow her to stay._

_"You've said that a lot too." Kimberly said. "Come on, just give Angel Grove a chance."_

_Bianca sighed. That was one thing she would not be doing._

"Anca? You here?" Kimberly called as she walked into the house, breaking Bianca away from her thoughts.

"Out back, Kim." Bianca called through the screen door.

Kimberly walked out to the back to see Bianca sitting in one of the chairs. "I got us a house." She said happily.

"Oh joy." Bianca said, rolling her eyes. Even now, she didn't want to move to Angel Grove.

Kimberly sighed. She had hoped that by now Bianca would have gotten over it. "Come on, Anca. It'll be fun, you'll get to meet my old friends." Kimberly still wasn't sure who was even in Angel Grove any longer, but she was determined to find out and find as many of them as she could.

"The ones who changed you?" Bianca asked coldly.

Kimberly sighed. "Come on, Anca. You might actually enjoy it."

"Highly doubtful."

The rest of the night, the girls were silent, only speaking when they had to.

One Week Later

"Bianca, hurry up. We have a flight to catch!" Kimberly called as she finished loading her bags into the car. Her aunt was going to make sure everything else got shipped off to their new address.

Bianca sighed. _Maybe, just maybe, we will miss the flight and we can stay here._ She thought darkly. She also knew that wouldn't fly with Kimberly. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She began picking up her bags and loading them into the car.

Kimberly walked into Bianca's room to help. She picked up the first couple of bags. When they both finished getting everything into the car, they buckled their seat belts and were off to the airport.

_There's really no turning back now._ Bianca thought sadly as she watched her childhood neighborhood pass by her for the last time.

Arriving

They landed in Los Angeles and took a cab to their new home. Kimberly set up her room and the kitchen, Bianca set up her room and the bathroom, then both girls set up the living room together. They would tackle the guest room once they had the stuff. For now, though, it was time for a break. "Come on, Bianca, let's go over to the youth center." Kimberly said. She wanted to see if it had changed any.

A/N: Read and Review please!


	2. Tommy

A/N: Here's ranger number two.

No reviews to reply to.

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. I do own Bianca Hart.

**Chapter Two: Tommy**

Tommy Oliver dismissed class for the last time of the year. He watched as some of his students would be leaving the school for the last time ever. He sighed and sat down. His time teaching at Reefside had been interesting, to say the least. However, this, too, was his last day. He had put in his resignation earlier in the year saying that there was a need for him in Angel Grove. He wasn't entirely sure what that need was, but he had a feeling he had to get there... and fast. As he sat there, thinking about his plans to move back home, a couple of his students said their goodbyes. They weren't just seniors either. It had been announced that morning that it was Dr. Oliver's last day at the school. He just hoped questions wouldn't come up about why he was going home. Most people wouldn't understand leaving you job for a gut feeling. He just hoped it wasn't ranger related again.

It would be hard going back home. He thought about this constantly. He still missed her so much. The town, he was sure, would still remind him of her. Once he was reminded of her, it was impossible to stop the flood of memories. He would always remember her smell, her soft brown hair. Her beautiful brown eyes. He sighed. He had done it again, allowed himself to get lost in memories. That was why this attractive man who was pushing thirty was still unmarried. Because of memories of a lost love. One he still loved to this day.

"Will you ever get over her, Tommy?" He asked himself sincerely. All the answers pointed to no.

Even after they had broken up, he had watched the Pan Globals. It was a promise he had made her and he intended to keep whether they were together or not. She had done an amazing job, winning two gold medals. He smiled, remembering her graceful movements. His smile quickly turned to jealousy. Someone who was in that audience that year had her. The stranger had the love of his life and not him. Did they get married? Tommy shook his head. He couldn't deal with that possibility. He refused to.

A couple of weeks later

Tommy was on the phone with yet another realtor. Before he could make this move, he had to have a home. He sighed, it wasn't looking good so far.

"Okay, Mr. Oliver." The man finally said into the phone. "The house is yours. You can move in in a couple of weeks."

_It's about time._ Tommy thought dryly. He hoped whatever this gut feeling was about wasn't an emergancy, it had already taken him long enough to find a place, the last thing he needed was even more delay. "Alright, thank you sir." He wrote down his new address and walked out of his house. He got into his car and drove down to Hayley's Cyberspace.

When he arrived, he walked inside and over to the counter. "Hayley." He smiled. "I finally found a house."

Hayley laughed. "That's good, if you're going home on a gut feeling, it's best to not be homeless."

Tommy sighed. Hayley didn't entirely approve of his sudden choice to move without him knowing any more details that it being a gut feeling. "I told you my suspicions." He whispered.

Hayley nodded. "Which is why I would think you would stay here." She said. "Don't you want to get away from that?"

Tommy nodded. "I do, but it always seems to find me anyway."

The two shared a laugh, the only two in the place who actually knew what it was about. "Anyway, here's my address. Give it to the others, if you see them around."

Hayley took the address and nodded. 'The others' were Tommy's most recent band of rangers. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. "If I see them, that is." Hayley said.

"I'll give you the phone number as soon as I get one. In the meantime, you have my cell, right?"

Hayley nodded once more.

A couple more weeks later

The day was here, Tommy could finally move into his new house. He had enlisted Hayley's help as well as the help of Conner and Trent. "Thanks guys." He said, once the move was completed. "I really appreciate all your help." Kira had agreed to come decorate the house, she refused to let Tommy live like a bachelor in this one.

_"If you ever do decide to get a dating life, you don't want to make it obvious you're a pathetic bachelor." She had told him._

_"Thanks Kira." He said, rolling his eyes._

The four hung around the house for a couple of hours, celebrating Tommy's move. All had agreed to pay him visits when they got the chance.

A/N: Two down, four to go. Please R/R


	3. Trini

A/N: I'm sorry again that these chapters are kinda boring. The story itself won't pick up until chapter seven. I know that seems far off, but I want to get the others established first.

Reviews: Yay, I got reviews this time, keep them coming please!

**DV2**: Humor will probably be added later, at this point there's not much, if any interaction in the chapters since each focuses on a ranger and these rangers haven't interacted yet.

**serena4ever2006**: I've said that to one of my teachers before, mind you, he was on old family friend, but his house was an evident bachelor pad and so I told him he needed some decorating done so he wouldn't look like a pathetic bachelor. I thought it fit.

**riverkirby**: Thank you. I've noticed you read my cousin's story too, I hope you like this one as much as you like her's.

**Slytherin-Angel44**: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I do own Bianca Hart.

**Chapter Three: Trini**

Trini Kwan sat in her bedroom, looking around. She had spent so much time here that it felt weird to be leaving again. She really had mixed feelings about leaving. Part of her loved the time she spent here, regardless of her aunts repeated attempts to get her to date the neighbor boy. He seemed nice enough, but he wasn't really Trini's type, as if she knew her type. She just knew who she wanted and had wanted for years. Billy Cranston. He had been one of her closest friends back in Angel Grove. Along with four others, the two of them shared a secret. This secret had brought all six of them close together, but she had been closer to two of them than she had the others. Kimberly Hart had been like a sister to her. Though Kim was more like the popular valley girl who loved gymnastics, cheerleading and shopping and Trini was very different, the two had been extremely close all through school. The other was Billy. He was a best friend to her, but she always wanted more. He was the scientist of the group and Trini had been the only one who could understand him at times. She was the translator.

She never told anyone, even Kim about her crush. She sensed Kim knew though, but said nothing about it because Trini didn't come to her first. At times shde respected that, but at times she wished Kim would, if Kim had brought it up, it might have given Trini the courage to talk to her about it. Kimberly certainly knew more about guys than she did and would no doubt be able to provide assistance.

Trini could honestly say she was unsure of how Billy really felt toward her, but she could guess he didn't return her feelings. She knew he was incredibly shy around girls, but he had shown interest in a few and he didn't act the way he acted around them with her. With her, he was a friend. She was his biggest confidant. It could be because she understood him, it could be because he trusted her the most, she really wasn't sure.

"Trini?"

Trini was pulled by her thoughts. "Yes, Auntie Mae?" She asked. Her aunt's name was Mae Lin Kwan. She was the sister of Trini's father. Trini regarded her with quite a bit of respect.

"I was wondering if there was any chance I could get you to stay."

Trini shook her head. "No, auntie. I need to do this." She did need to do it, but she wasn't sure she could explain the why to her aunt. She just had a feeling she should be back in Angel Grove.

Her aunt shook her head. "Alright, Trini." She said before walking out of the room. She really questioned that girl. She thought Trini was happy here, but then suddenly she decided she wanted to leave.

Trini watched her aunt walk off. What was she supposed to say when she didn't know why she was going back? She could say she missed her friends, it was true, but she missed her friends for ten years, why suddenly go back?

Trini had a thought. _What if there's trouble in Angel Grove?_ She wouldn't be called to be a power ranger again, would she? She was in her late twenties. She was sure they would call new teenagers. She had heard Zordon was gone, but there were others who had taken the role of mentor since then. She hadn't heard about many of them, but she did know there were other rangers, therefore, they had to have a new leader.

Trini slowly started packing things that she wouldn't need for a while. That way when she did find a place, she would have less to pack. She packed up all of her dolls, then her eyes rested on her nightstand. She shook her head. "No, Mr. Ticklesneezer, you're not being packed away just yet." She closed the box and taped it. As she taped the box, she thought back to her days as a ranger. She once had to fight Mr. Ticklesneezer when Rita Repulsa stole him and made him into a monster. She still loved that little troll just as much, even after all these years.

A couple of weeks later

Trini finished packing her boxes and began loading them into her aunt's car. Her aunt assisted with the loading until they were all there. "I guess there's really no chance of getting you to stay now, is there?" She asked Trini.

Trini shook her head once again. "Sorry Auntie. I have a place there all ready for me." She hugged her aunt. "I promise I'll come and visit.

Her aunt hugged her back. "Alright, Trini. I'll hold you to that." As they drove on, Trini was asked several questions about Angel Grove. "Are you sure your friends are even still there?" Was one of them.

Trini shrugged her shoulders in response. "Actually, I'm not. I'll have to see when I get there."

"Let me know."

"I will." Trini smiled at her aunt.

When they arrived at the airport, Trini checked all of the things she could and her aunt was on her way to the post office to ship the rest.

While she waited for her plane to arrive, she read one of her books. About an hour into reading, she heard the call. "Flight 140 from Dallas, Texas to Los Angeles California is now boarding." She stood up and tucked her book into her carry on.

Once arriving in Los Angeles, she took a cab to Angel Grove. She knew once she arrived, she would still have a long day ahead of her.

A/N: So now Kim, Tommy and Trini are in Angel Grove. I wonder who turns up next. Read and review please!


	4. Billy

A/N: Here's another chapter and another ranger.

Reviews:

**serena4ever2006**: Since he was a family friend, he took it well. Thanks for your review.

**Lavonne Adams**: Wrong, but you're on the right track, they should appear soon.\

**GinaStar**: Thank you.

**Slytherin-Angel44**: Sorry, Adam probably won't be showing up in this story.

**riverkirby**: That's a surprise.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers. I own Bianca Hart and that is all.

**Chapter Four: Billy**

Billy Cranston prepared to say goodbye to the Aquitian's as he prepared to return to Earth. Why he was returning, he was unsure. He just felt like he should. The hardest was going to be Cestria. Though he loved her, he also felt an extreme longing for Trini and became convinced his love for Cestria was more of a friendly love. He doubted a return to Angel Grove would reunite him with Trini, and if it did, he figured she would probably be married, but it was a chance he was taking. Trini wasn't the only reason he was returning though, he still just felt he should be there.

Arriving in Angel Grove

Once Billy arrived in Angel Grove, he found a hotel to stay in and would begin the search for a home the next morning. The goodbyes had been very difficult back on Aquitar, but he was sure it was time to move on and come back home. He still didn't know why he was here, but he was sure he would find out soon. He wanted to see if Trini was in town, but he didn't know where to even begin looking. He decided his best bet would be to get some sleep and begin the searches tomorrow, first for a home, then for Trini and any other friends he might find.

A/N: I know this chapter is extremely short and the next two probably will be as well. I'm getting a little sick of one ranger at a time, but that's how I started it and that's how I'll have to finish. Once chapter six is complete, the story begins and the chapters should become longer and better. Read and review please!


	5. Zack

A/N: Two more rangers to go.

Reviews:

**riverkirby**: Of course he does!

Disclaimer:

**Chapter Five: Zack**

Zack Taylor looked out of the plane, for miles around he saw the ocean. It was beautiful. He sighed as the plane continued flying. He was on his way to Angel Grove, California. The place he spent most of his life. He really missed it there. He was beginning to miss Africa already though. He had gone there after the Peace Conference and stayed there until his random decision to return to California.

Angel Grove

After the plane landed, Zack caught a cab to Angel Grove, now the cab was driving past the park. He smiled, he loved Angel Grove park and he and his friends had spent many hours there. They had also fought many fights there, but there wasn't a place in Angel Grove that hadn't been under attack by one of Rita or Zedd's monsters. As they passed the youth center, he thought of more memories. All the times he spent with his friends were well cherished and they had celebrated victories there many times. He decided he would have to go to the youth center later and see if he could run into anyone. In the meantime, he was on his way to his new house.

A/N: Yes, another short chapter. I have one ranger left then the story begins.


	6. Jason

A/N: Wow, writer's block sucks. Anyway, here is the final ranger. Story begins next chapter.

Reviews:

**riverkirby**: Not sure yet how I'm going to do the Billy/Trini feelings scene yet, but I'll keep that in mind. Nope, no Kat.

**Slytherin-Angel44**: Glad you like it and here's the next chapter.

**TKcola5**: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything related. I do, however, own Bianca Hart.

**Chapter Six: Jason**

Jason Lee Scott closed up his dojo and left the building for the last time. He sighed as he walked away. He had enjoyed his time here, but now it was time to return to Angel Grove. He had a feeling, though he wouldn't be far, travelling to and from Los Angeles to maintain his dojo was too much. As he reached his truck, he headed home. Home? His house, the last night there. The next day he would be returning to his real home.

Yes, leaving his dojo had been hard. The whole process, especially selling it. He hoped he was doing the right thing, but deep down, he felt he was. He wasn't sure why, but he was needed in Angel Grove and he knew it. He returned to his house, not his home and looked around. Everything was packed away, his house felt bare. He shrugged as he continued looking around. He needed to get some sleep, so he headed to his bedroom. Some friends had already moved his furniture to his new home, so he lay on the pallet of sheets and blankets he had in his bedroom and fell asleep, memories filling his dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, he woke up and began packing his boxes away in his truck. It was time for the final move. He locked the door and left the keys where he had told the real estate agents he would leave them. From there, he began the drive home, to his real home. Angel Grove, California. As many of his friends landed right in Los Angeles, most of them were completely unaware their cabs drove right past his house. Would they meet once he arrived in Angel Grove?

A/N: Alas, another short chapter. Read and review please. As I said, the real story begins in chapter seven. Sorry by boring you with the first six.


	7. Meeting

A/N: Okay guys, I know I haven't been updating as much lately, here's the deal. I'm a college senior trying to keep up my grades so I can graduate on time. In addition to that, I'm involved heavily in my social club and the campus English club, so my fic comes after all of that. I'll update as much and as often as I can, but if there are more times like this where I'm really not as quick at updating, please be patient. I know the same goes for my cousin, who is writing The Misplaced Gymnast. She's involved in the campus news show and campus newspaper instead of the English club.

Reviews:

**riverkirby**: Yes, Jason. Now we have six former rangers in town, whatever will happen?

**Slytherin-Angel44**: I'm glad you love it. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, I hope you're still reading it.

**sin.nighthawk**: I'm trying, sorry, I'm a busy person.

**Chapter Seven: Meeting**

Kimberly and Bianca walked into the youth center once again. However, they had yet to run into any of Kimberly's old friends. This time seemed no different than any other. Granted, Ernie was still around. She and Bianca walked over to the counter to order smoothies, then Bianca went to a table far away from the one Kimberly went to. She didn't want anything to do with Kimberly's friends if she had anything to say about it. Of course, Kimberly knew she couldn't avoid meeting them forever. That was, of course, if they were even still around. She couldn't believe she hadn't run into any of them yet. She was lost in her thoughts for some time when she heard a familiar voice. "Oh my gosh! Kimberly!?"

Kimberly smiled. "Hey Trini." She stood up and hugged her best friend for many years. "Wow, it's been..."

"Too long." Trini said, hugging Kimberly back. "We have so much catching up to do."

"Wow... where to begin?" Kimberly asked, wondering if Trini even knew she and Tommy had broken up.

"How about this. Is your last name still Hart?" Trini asked, it had been over ten years, she wouldn't be surprised if the majority of her friends were married.

"Well it's certainly not Oliver." Kimberly answered with a sigh.

Trini detected something there and wondered if she should press on. She had heard about the letter from some of the old ranger group, but right around that time, Kimberly had stopped accepting calls from her old friends and Trini couldn't get Kim's side of the story. She had a feeling Tommy couldn't either. "Kim?" Trini asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it. Not right now at least. Yeah, my last name is still Hart. What about you? Still a Kwan?"

Trini nodded. "My aunt tried to change that though." She laughed lightly at the memory of Mae Lin's several attempts to get Trini to date the neighbor.

"Really?" Kimberly said, glad to get the subject off herself and Tommy. The couple that wasn't.

"Yeah, my aunt had this neighbor that she insisted was perfect for me. He was a great guy and all, he just wasn't..." Trini trailed off. She hadn't even told Kimberly about her long time crush.

"Billy?" Kimberly finished for her.

"What are you talking about?" Trini said, trying to mask the shock.

Kimberly laughed. "It's alright, we all know. All excpet Billy, that is."

Trini smiled. "What makes you think I like Billy?"

"It's obvious." Kimberly told her. "You still do, don't you?"

Trini nodded silently. "Don't tell though."

"I won't."

The two chattered for a while before two big arms wrapped themselves around Kimberly. She squealed and turned around. "Jason Lee Scott!" She exclaimed.

Jason smiled and his 'little sister,' whom he hadn't expected to see. "How are you doing, Kim?" He asked, taking the seat on the other side of her.

"I'm good, how about you, Jase?"

Jason nodded. He gave Kimberly a serious look. "I know this was years ago, but mind telling me about that letter and your subsequent refusal to accept calls?"

Kimberly looked down. "Not now, Jase. Please."

Trini gave Jason a look. At least she was more subtle about it.

Jason nodded. "I'm sorry, Kimmy." He responded. "So I watched the Pan Globals." He said with a smile.

"Did you now?" Kimberly asked him.

He nodded. "My little sister was the best one out there."

Kimberly laughed and gave Jason a hug.

Jason smiled, he always knew how to cheer Kimberly up.

After a while, the three talked and were eventually greeted by none other than Zack Taylor. It wasn't too terribly much longer before Billy Cranston joined the group. The original five rangers talked and caught up, and as long as the conversation didn't involve a certain letter written by Kimberly years ago, things were happy between the five of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca Hart watched the group of people from a distance. It had started as just Kimberly, but after time, that group became five people who all seemed to be very happy to see one another. _All former power rangers, I'll bet._ She thought to herself, rolling her eyes. It made her sick. After a while, she saw Kimberly and the Asian girl who had joined her first walk outside. She watched the three boys continue their chattering. She found herself wondering which one was the ex. She considered the muscled guy in red, but then gave it a second thought, he didn't act like someone would after she broke his heart and didn't speak to him for a decade. The other two didn't really look like Kim's type either.

Tommy Oliver walked into the juice bar, he looked over, shocked to see three old friends. He also noticed someone who looked a lot like Kim, but she wasn't with the rest of the group. It couldn't be... could it? He walked over to her from behind and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me..."

Bianca turned around, she saw a nice looking man with short spiky hair. "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, you look a lot like someone I used to know."

"Doubtful you know me, I'm new around here." Bianca answered.

"Yeah, once you turned, I realized you weren't her." He smiled at her.

Bianca nodded. "Well, good luck finding her." Bianca replied.

"I'm Tommy Oliver." He said, extending his hand.

"Bianca Hart." She shook his hand.

_Hart!_ Tommy blinked. This girl definitely wasn't Kim, but they had to be related. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Bianca, Kim wants to speak to you for a second." The Asian girl came back in. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, maybe I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Maybe." Tommy replied. _She's related to Kimberly and Kimberly's here._ This was all too much for Tommy to take in. He sat down. Trini walked over to him. "Hey there." She greeted him with a smile.

Tommy looked up and saw Trini standing over him. "Hey." He answered. "Long time."

"Too long." She said, repeating the words she spoke to Kim. "So what's she like?" Trini asked.

"Who?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Bianca. Kimberly was telling me about her. She's apparently not too friendly."

Tommy winced at the mention of Kim's name. He shrugged, hoping to hide the wince. "I didn't have any problems."

Trini noticed the wince, but didn't say anything. "So wanna join us over there?" Trini asked, pointing to the guys. "I'm sure the boys would love to see you."

Tommy nodded. "Sure." He said, forcing a smile.

A/N: Bianca and Kim's conversation in the next chapter. Read and review please!


	8. Earthquake

A/N: Here's another update.

Reviews:

**Slytherin-Angel44**: Glad you loved it. Soon enough, soon enough.

Disclaimer: I still don't own power rangers, however, I do own Bianca Hart.

**Chapter Eight: Earthquake**

Bianca joined her cousin outside. She couldn't get that Tommy guy off her mind. She wasn't sure why. She shrugged it off as Kimberly called her over. "What's up?" Bianca asked.

"When we go back in there, I would like for you to meet my friends and make an honest attempt at being nice to them." Kimberly told her. "Maybe even social."

Bianca shrugged. "How long do I have to play nice?" She asked Kimberly.

"As long as it takes." Kimberly said. "I'm really happy to be here and to see my friends. I would like for you to get to know them." She bit her lip. She still wasn't sure why she had such a need to be here, but it didn't seem like they were leaving anytime soon. She just wanted her cousin to make the most of their time there.

"Whatever." Bianca answered. "Can we go back in yet?"

Kimberly sighed. "Fine. Be good?"

"Sure thing." Bianca replied.

Kimberly rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Tommy sat back at the table talking and catching up on old times. None of the first four mentioned Kimberly. Tommy kept wondering when the inevitable would happen and how he would react to it. He was going to see her again, probably today. They had a lot to talk about, but would it get discussed?

Kimberly and Bianca walked over to the table. Kimberly was too frustrated to care that there was an unidenfied spiky head among the group.

Bianca noticed the spiky head guy, he must have been another friend of Kimberly's.

"So what's up guys?" Kimberly asked as she rejoined the group.

All eyes turned immediately to Kimberly, to Tommy and back to Kimberly. Was this going to go well?

Kimberly took that moment to look over at Mr. Spiky Hair. _Oh my..._ Tommy looked away immediately. _Why him? Why now?_

Tommy stood there staring at Kimberly. He wasn't sure if he should go hug her or yell at her. His feelings were so mixed up and confused. He couldn't yell, not here. He couldn't even discuss it here. He needed to get her alone. Could they at least be civil until then? "Hello, Kimberly." He said, his tone a little colder than he had intended.

Kimberly winced. "Hey Tommy." She said, trying unsuccessfully to make her tone cheerful.

"So..." Jason said, trying to lighten the mood. "Paleontology, huh?"

Tommy nodded, not sure if he could speak.

"And you a teacher..." Jason continued. "I never would have seen that one coming."

"Teacher?" Kimberly asked, trying to get involved in the conversation. "You?"

Tommy nodded once more. "I taught science at Reefside High and now I'm trying to get a teaching job at Angel Grove."

Kimberly shook her head as a smile formed on her face. "I honestly never would have guessed."

"What about you?" Tommy asked.

"Gymnastics coach." Kimberly answered.

Most of the group laughed. This wasn't a surprise to them.

"Yeah, my cousin and I coached together." She said, gesturing to Bianca. "By the way, I would like all of you to meet Bianca."

_Cousin._ Tommy thought.

Kimberly went around the table pointing out each frient. "Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Tommy."

Bianca faked a polite smile at each of them. She just wanted to leave. NOW!

Suddenly an earthquake began and the six former rangers looked at one another. This didn't feel right. The youth center cleared out quickly, the group of seven began to make their way to the door, then, suddenly, they weren't there anymore.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but bear with me. Read and review please!


	9. Reinstating the Rangers

A/N: Here's another chapter. Where did they go? I have a feeling most of you know this already.

Reviews:

**Slytherin-Angel44**: We'll see.

**sin.nighthawk**: Yes, I tried to create a deja vu experience as a hint. Here's what happens next.

Disclaimer:

**Chapter Nine: Reinstating the Rangers**

The seven adults landed, six on their feet, one on her back. She slowly stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked the other six.

The other six stared in disbelief. The command center was back and in very good shape for what it had been through. They didn't see anyone but the seven of them though. How did they get there?

"Um..." Kimberly tried to find the words to explain this to her cousin. "We're in the old power rangers command center." She told her.

Bianca sighed. "Okay and how did we get here?"

"Someone teleported us here." Tommy answered. "But who?"

The group looked around and still didn't see anyone.

"Aye yi yi yi yi!" Came a voice from behind them.

"Alpha?" Billy asked in disbelief.

The other adults turned to see the robot they had grown to love.

"Yes, Billy." Alpha responded. "It's me."

"Wow..." Kimberly said.

"But how?" Billy asked. "You were destroyed."

The whole group was facing Bianca and Alpha, Bianca suddenly went pale. "Anca?" Kimberly asked. "What is it?"

She pointed behind the former rangers. They all turned and Kimberly passed out.

From Kimberly's reaction to seeing Alpha, Tommy had almost counted on this happening. He caught her as she fell and picked her up in his arms. The rest of the group just stood there in complete shock.

"Welcome back, Rangers." The voice greeted them.

"Zordon? But how?" Billy asked. "You were destroyed."

"Yes, Billy." Zordon confirmed. "I know. Someone has been working for a while on restoring, me, Alpha and the command center you are now in." He explained. "That someone shall remain anonymous for the time being. However, this same person has recreated the original five power coins and zords plus two. have called you back to regain your original powers. "Jason, the tyrannosaurus is once again yours." He said as Jason was presented with a power coin and morpher. "Zack, the mastadon will once again answer to you." He said as Zack, too, was presented with a power coin and morpher. "Billy, the tricerotops is under your command once more." Billy said as his power coin and morpher were presented to him. "Trini, you will once again command the saber-tooth tiger." Trini recieved her power coin and morpher. "Kimberly, you will again fly with the pterodactyl." Her power coin and morpher were given back to her as well. "Tommy, you will once again lead the group as the white tiger." His power coin, morpher and saba were returned to him. "The final power coin doesn't yet have a recipient." He told them as the other power coin appeared. "The purple pheonix has similar properties to the pink pterodactyl. Similar, but they aren't exactly alike." As Zordon explained this other power coin, his eyes scanned the room, the faces of his formerly teenage charges. "The purple ranger will work very closely with the pink and white rangers." He continued on. "It is important that these three rangers share a special bond and a certain two of them don't let their past get in the way." His eyes looked at two of the rangers.

Kimberly and Tommy both nodded.

"Good." He said. "Once I find a recipient..." He trailed off as his eyes hit Bianca.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Let me know what you guys think and I'll try to get the chapters a little longer from here. I hope. Read and Review please.


End file.
